Liquid Pride (Manly Tears & Hugs)
by Crystallion12
Summary: Coming home with your already amused dragon, to find your father and your Mentor talking about you is generally embarrassing. Oh well- at least he and his dragon got cuddles and tuck-ins... Damn their age. They regret NOTHING. [One-Shot. Set Pre-HttyD 2. Rated T because Hiccup is hot.]


A HttyD One-Shot

 **Rated T** , although it's for nothing but safety of fan girls who are too young to withstand a certain character's hotness... XD

 **Genres** are Family and Humour. Son/Father moments ahead!

 **Summary** \- Coming home with your already amused dragon, to find your father and your Mentor talking about you is generally embarrassing. Oh well- at least he and his dragon got cuddles and tuck-ins... Damn their age. They regret NOTHING.

 **Oo_-_-_-oOo-_-_-_oO**

"What is it, Bud?" Hiccup looked up from his work, setting the hammer down.

The Night Fury cooed, bounding over and rubbing his head against the side of Hiccup's arm. The dragon whined, as his rider sighed, gently pushing away his snout. He sulked all the way back to the Forge entrance, curling up with his head on his paws.

He hated these days, when Hiccup was so absorbent in one of his crazy (and usually dangerous) projects, that Toothless almost became his second priority.

Although the Night Fury knew this was no where near true- He was always Hiccup's Number One!

He needed a new strategy to grab his dear rider's attention... But what would work? As he pondered over crazy plans to to make his rider notice him, he heard motion coming towards them.

Always steadfast to protect his beloved rider, and loyal to the core, he growled threateningly as he stood, wings fanned and teeth bared in a menacing manner. Hiccup flinched, hearing the sound. He immediately grabbed a dagger and slipped it behind him, ready to fight if need be. He turned around, only briefly linking gazes with Toothless.

Tense as the sound grew louder, they stared into the night, ready to fight, even to the de-

"HICUUUUPP!" The dragon and rider relaxed, their grim looks transforming into exasperated ones. Hiccup groaned, putting the dagger back down, counting down the seconds exactly to when the Thorston twins would jump around the corner... To his surprise, though, when they turned around, they were silenced.

"Ok, lay it on me- what did you set on fire this time? I'm sure my Dad will be _completely_ understanding..."

Hiccup paused, frowning at Ruffnut's hungry expression, and Tuffnut's shocked, which was slowly changing to amusement at his sister's reaction.

"Why... Wha- What are _those_ faces for?!"

"Uh, dude, are you for real?" Tuff said, then began to smirk and he pointed at Hiccup's body.

The Chief-in-Waiting looked, and then realised he hadn't put on his shirt back on. His face went to the maximum of red, and perhaps even more when he saw Ruffnut's face. Toothless started chortling. He made a mental note to thank the twins later with some regurgitated fish. Although... He still didn't understand why humans found it disgusting.

"Err... Sorry... About that... You... Weren't meant to see that... Ugh..." Hiccup glared at his immensely amused Night Fury. "Ok... Why... Why are two here?"

He paused, then stared at them seriously with a leer. " _Other_ than to see my 6-pack."

Tuffnut shook his head, still grinning, and he pretended to retrieve a scroll from behind him, unfurl it and read it in a professional fashion.

"Your father wanted me to get you. Says its _incredibly_ important and _urgent_!" Tuffnut stomped a foot dramatically, striking a pose, his face twisted into a concerned, solemn expression. Hiccup simply stared, hopelessly confused. "Well, go on, not-so-skinny one-legged boy! Hurry, before the yak-rats come after you in their _outraged revenge_!" As Tuffnut ran over, he couldn't resist a grin at the memories. He shooed a chuckling Hiccup out of the Forge, after whispering a promise to make sure everything was secured and safely turned off. He watched, standing back as both him and his following Night Fury flew off to their home.

The male Thorston twin laughed, smiling fondly, then turned to his sister, who had finally recovered. She was simply staring into the space before her, eyes still wide. She looked as if she was a non-believer who had just seen a god.

Without any words, she strode forward, picked up Hiccup's shirt like it was a delicate flower, hugged it, then ran as fast as her legs would carry her into the cover of night.

At that point, Tuffnut was laughing head over heels and rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes.

Oh, he could not wait until he saw Hiccup and Astrid's reaction when they found out... Poor Hiccup; never mind, it was his dignity that deserved pity...

….Yak-rats... Where had that one come up from?

Oo_-_-_-oOo-_-_-_oO

Laughter boomed from within the Haddock Household, a faint glow of the fire radiating from the building.

"HA HA HOO! Oh, remember little 'Iccup's 'Me-Milk?'?! Oh Thor, was tha' hilarious or what?"

Gobber snorted, taking another swig of his mead. Stoick slapped the table surface, his face as red as his beard from laughter.

"Yes, yes I do." Stoick chuckled, shaking his head at the memories affectionately. "It would always crack me up, while he just stared at me utterly confused."

Gobber glanced over to his dozing dragon by the fire, a classically lazy Hotburple named Grump, growling softly to Skullcrusher, Stoick's mighty Rumblehorn.

"Oh, and the times you were there!" Stoick boomed, causing them both to burst into uncontrollable laughter, and in Gobber's case, snorting. Gobber loved these moments; no responsibilities, no cares or worries, just two close friends chatting and having a good ol' laugh.

Gobber finally recovered, nearly wheezing from the exhaustion.

"Didn't he sometimes take it to his room, and put it all in a giant bucket?" Stoick smiled broadly, chuckling fondly. "Then he would drink it all in the middle of the night!

Both men laughed heartily, as they had been the ones mostly around the young Hiccup.

Mostly because Stoick didn't trust anyone else.

"Although he did sometimes get sick from it..." Stoick's expression faltered, thinking back to the first night it had happened. The chief doubted he would ever forget the fear within him, as he woke up in the middle of the night to his 4 year olds cries.

"Yeah, but he had it comin', and the lad knew it. Didn't stop 'im though." Gobber mused.

Stoick grinned. "Nothing could! He would just keep on stealing that milk..."

"Remember tha' time he tried to fight your pillow? He even challenged it!" Gobber reminisced, hoping to bring his friend away from little Hiccup's early problems.

"I remember having to explain to Hiccup that pillows couldn't hurt 'im." Stoick beckoned his dragon to him with a whistle, who promptly lumbered over and sat by his side like an obedient overgrown puppy. The Chief stroked his dragon's thick neck, feeling the familiar, warm scales under his rough fingers. "Then, he started saying that the pillow had tried to sit on his face while he slept! Oh, the good times!"

As the two vikings laughed their heads off merrily, their dragons perked up and looked at the door expectantly.

Stoick and Gobber paused, as the door swung open, to reveal...

Oo_-_-_-oOo-_-_-_oO

"Dad? Are you alright? What's going... Gobber?" Hiccup frowned, spotting a shocked Gobber sitting across the table from a immensely amused Stoick.

Dead silence filled the room, only disturbed by the sound of the fire roaring and the sound of the dragon's heavy breathing. Toothless walked in quietly, upon hearing their silence. Suddenly, Skullcrusher began to rumble in laughter, followed by his rider's hearty chuckles. Toothless couldn't contain his own chortles, upon hearing Grump's explanation.

Hiccup gaped, eyes wide.

Gobber had just basically pranked him.

He accusingly pointed a finger at his mentor. "Not. A. Word." He hissed, his voice lethally dripping with enough venom to down a Red Death like it was a Terrible Terror.

Gobber clearly didn't take his words seriously.

"I guess I owe yer' father a cup' a mead, then..." The blacksmith slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He _did_ fill out quite nicely now, didn't he? And you'd think me of all people would have seen those babies..."

Hiccup growled, barely aware of the actual situation, or the Night Fury chortling so hard, he was rolling on the floor.

"To be honest," He muttered, "I think they're already- wait, Toothless? TOOTHLESS! No, Bud! NO! You traitor, you're supposed to be on my side! Come on, you're above this!"

Hiccup suddenly realised something vitally important to the cause; his bare upper body.

Squealing, he jumped, turning it into a death glare as laughter in the room intensified. A thousand very colourful words escaped his lips under his breath, as he put Gobber, the twins, his abs, and his father together- which led him to silently making a mental note to leave Gobber on a lone sea stack in the morning for the day.

Hiccup tried to hide his beat red face, as more remarks left Gobber's mouth.

He decided he had officially waged war against embarrassment, now.

And, as an added bonus... In only _one stinking hour._... Huh. That simply _had_ to be a new record.

"Ok, yeah yeah, _very_ funny." The chief-to-be shook his head, wishing he had simply remembered to grab his _freaking shirt_ before he left the forge.

Oh well- it was well over too late now.

"Come on, you traitorous, smelly, useless saliva-coating reptile." Hiccup walked up the stairs to his room, the dragon, still lightly chortling, behind him. He passed a glance at the still grinning vikings at the table he would never eat at for an entire week now. "You're going to regret this, Gobber..." He hissed to himself, shutting the door behind Toothless.

Oo_-_-_-oOo-_-_-_oO

Stoick entered the dim-lit room, glad for not the first time about the new, adjusted doorway.

Hiccup looked up from his book, smiling faintly. "Hey, Dad. I can see you're still up... And I'm taking Gobber went home, judging by the quietness of the house..."

In the corner of the room, Toothless, as usual on his rock bed keeping vigil over his precious rider, warbled, concisely opening one eyelid. Stoick passed the dragon a glance, nodding to Hiccup's questions.

"Son, I'm going to be up late working, alright? There's not a stranger in the house." ]

Hiccup lightly chuckled. "'Kay." The young man shifted in his bed, sitting up. He arched his neck back, moaning. The day had been tough on him, and his father knew it. Stoick silently noted how he didn't have his shirt on; he wondered how often Hiccup did that, but didn't say anything. "I'll just be here, _sleeping_ , like _normal_ people do." Hiccup stared him down as he said it, putting emphasis on the words for a reason.

The Chief didn't directly respond to that, not exactly wanting to. He thought about it, bringing his head back up when his son face-palmed.

"What I'm trying to say-" He yawned, "-Is that you should really consider laying off a bit. Relax, and get some sleep."

Stoick bit the inside of his cheek; he didn't want to argue with his son right now... The poor boy had already suffered enough today... "Yeah... Maybe I will..." Alright, it was awkward, but his son bought it, clearly too tired to argue as well.

Beside the bed, Stoick's voice went gentler when he spoke, in his father mode. "But I'm more concerned about you." He said softly, taking his son into his arms gently. "You two are constantly getting up at ridicules hours in the morning, skipping night's sleeps- and don't you even try to deny it."

Toothless snorted, almost indignantly; how dare he say that? Looking over there, he frowned. Why did they always get the hugs? He ran over, pushing his head into the embrace with a coo.

Both father and son laughed, and Hiccup wrapped an arm around Toothless' neck behind his ears. Stoick watched the two lovingly have a small play fight with hands and paws, when he suddenly realised something;

He saw Toothless as a second son.

Stoick smiled at the thought, liking it a lot more than expected, then chuckled, knowing the 'vintage' Stoick the Vast would of called blasphemy on the claim.

"Ok, then, you two." He said, and the two parted.

As Hiccup settled back into his bed, the Chief pulled the dragon into an embrace, to which the dragon warbled in surprise, but proceeded to melt into his arms. He cooed gently, his pupils wide with adoration for the fatherly figure in his life.

With a nod and a scratch, the dragon stepped back, slithering back to his rock, curling up.

Hands on his hips, Stoick sighed, a moment later feeling two arms wrap around his waist. "Hey, if he gets one, I do too!" Hearing his son's laugh, he turned and knelt down to return the hug.

"I love you, Dad." Hiccup murmured, before wriggling out of his father's arms.

"And I love you more." Stoick tapped Hiccup's nose, gently kissing his forehead. They shared a loving look, and Hiccup laid his head down, bringing the covers up to his naked chest, eyes beginning to transfer to sleeping.

His father crossed the room, smiling when his dragon came into view. Reaching the open door he stepped out, laying a hand on Skullcrusher's neck. The dragon gace the two a gentle hum goodnight, before stepping back.

"Goodnight, Hiccup, Toothless."

"You too... Night Dad, night Skullcrusher..."

Skullcrusher rumbled softly, and Toothless purred what sounded a lot like a G-night in return.

"And remember Son, just come and get me if you want your Me-Milk..."

"M'kay- wait... DAD!"

 **Oo_-_-_-oOo-_-_-_oO**

 **A/N:**

 **Well... This turned out... Interesting.**

 **Although it's only a One-Shot, this took ages to get down on my laptop, and not for any technical issue or anything; just because I couldn't find the motivation to do it.**

 **Maybe it was the original hand-written copy that threw me off, or the pages it took- in the end, it came out nicely, I think. On paper, it's actually rather awkward to read, and even now it is. It seemed strange to have the warm, fluffy family moment, after tons and tons of (in my opinion) awful humour.**

 **So yeah, this is a Family/Humour fic. The family part works out... The humour doesn't, well, not really. It's one of those comedies that don't necessarily make you laugh, I guess... No? Oh well.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this, and like always, love you guys! And, sorry I've been slacking lately. That has all been explained elsewhere, so I won't waste any more of your time.**

 **Love you all, Toodles!**

 **-Crystallion12.**


End file.
